My Little Pony: AppleDash- The Changeling Invasion
by AmyYuXuan
Summary: Rainbow helps Applejack's family buck apple trees for a few months, only to later fall in love with her. Granny sadly dies, and when the princess of changelings, Spiderwhick, imposters Applejack. The other six will have to find Applejack, and defeat the changelings once again, only this time, Spiderwhick's on their side... and does she even grow feelings for a certain princess?
1. Chapter 1

Hehe... Hey... guys... Amy...Yu...Xuan... here... my... hyper...phomia...is acting up... so i'm a... laughing...maniac...right...now...hehehe...

*Hyper Phomia- a disease AmyYuXuan made. She called it that for she would randomly turn super hyper and NOTHING. Absolutely NUTHIN can stop her. So... um... on with the story? (Btw, I have new Intro!)

* * *

><p>Amy Yu Xuan presents...<p>

AppleDash: Rainbow Apples!

(New Intro!)

* * *

><p>The Apple family of four watched from a hill top as they watched the sunset, the trees down below. This year was very fruitful, as many apple trees grew many healthy apples. They knew they were going to need help.<p>

* * *

><p>Yay! Chapter Finish! Isnt that the best awesomest chapter ever? I knew it was!<p>

JUST KIDDING! Hehehe, Hyper Phomia...

* * *

><p>"Yo, AJ! What's up?" Rainbow asked, flying overhead her friend.<p>

"The sky?..." Applejack trailed of, looking up into the sky, when she realised what the spectrum maned mare meant.

"Oh! That kinda 'what's up'! Well ah'm doin' mighty faine this aftanoon thank ya kindly." Applejack smiled, tilting her Stetson.

(I have no bucking idea what that is. I just read it in other fanfics and apparently is her cowboy hat...)

"Oh cool. I have a whole two months to myself! Cloud Chaser made a deal to Thunderlane while playing truth or dare that she would take my role as the weather patrol leader for two months! I can do anything I want!" Rainbow replied smugly.

"Oh that's cool an' all but ah've gotta get back to mah farm. We have a whole load of apples to buck this year, and we'd need loads of help!" Applejack chuckled. Then, her friend replied with the answer she didn't thought the amazing flier would answer.

"What if I helped? I do have two months to myself." Her raspy voiced said.

"Don't cha worry bout it Rainbow, we've got it all covered. Ya should enjoy ya two months." AJ said, trying to not make her feel bad.

"Nah, I insist AJ. I have two months! And with out anything to do, why not help your farm buck apples? I am an athlete. You aren't the only strong, fast and amazing pony round here." Rainbow winked. Applejack smiled and nodded her head. "Alrighty then Rainbow Dash. Meet me in the barn tomorrow mornin' seven am sharp." The spectrum maned pony agreed and flew off, a trail of rainbow left following behind.

As Rainbow began to disappear out of sight, the orange farm mare heaved a sigh of relief. More help to the farm was really needed, but AJ didn't wanna ask any of her friends, or trouble them as she knew they would definitely agree and won't focus on thier work. Then, she replayed her conversation with Rainbow Dash.

"You aren't the only strong, fast and amazing pony round here." Rainbow winked.

Rainbow thinks ah'm strong, fast and amazing?

The blond maned mare felt heat rushing through her cheeks from hearing the compliments. She shrugged it off and continued her way back to Sweet Apple Acres.

Now that's the real end to the chapter! So how you like the first chap? Who actually fell for my little prank I pulled on you guys? Haha! I should do more of those... nah! I wouldn't do that to you guys... or would I?

Question Of The Chapter:

Did you fall for Amy's little trick? Hehehe...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Amy here with Chapter 2! I actually write my chapters while i'm out, and by the time I go home when there's wifi, I publish them all at one go. This time I won't do that. To tease you all, and for people to have time to answer the questions each chapter.

"Applejack! I'm pumped and ready!" Rainbow said, galloping around her friend at full speed. It was early, seven in the morning, but Rainbow Dash looked like she had been out jogging (in pony/horses case its actually trotting) and was ready to start bucking them apple trees. Applejack was dizzy from the spiralling rainbow.  
>"Good mornin' Rainbow! You came hre early!" Applejack yawned. Rainbow nodded her head rapidly as she zipped around, full of energy.<br>"What are we gonna do first? When are we starting? Ar your-" Rainbow started excitedly, but was cut off as her stomach growled.  
>"Must have forgotten to have breakfast. Mind if I have it here?" Rainbow chucked nervously, her face flushed. Applejack chuckled at her friend, nodding her head.<br>"Granny Smith's makin' pancakes with apple syrup and apple juice." AJ explained.  
>"Uh... alright." Rainbow shrugged. Normally she would have a regular salad, but apples are fine.<br>They walked to the farm house in awkward silence, and was finally relieved when they reached. Rainbow dashed (dang! No pun intended! *wink*) inside and quickly washed her hooves, before comfortably pulling out a seat for herself.  
>"That's mah seat!" Applejack exclaimed when she turned around to see Rainbow at her place. The farm mare nudged her speedy friend playfully, making her get of the chair.<br>"You can seat here." Applejack smiled, pulling a chair next to her. Rainbow accepted it and they got ready for breakfast.  
>"Apples... apples... and more apples... what else do you eat other than apples? Ever tried mangos? Or bananas?" (Yo, Amy hates mangos irl) Rainbow asked the apple family.<br>"Nnope. We're all apples and that's it." Big Mac said with his low voice. Rainbow sighed, but accepted it and continued eating.  
>~~~~~~<p>

Yeah... that's sort if it for this chapter. Sorry for short chapter.

Anyway, a major death is coming up and I need you guys to decide.  
>Q: Who do you want to die?<br>A) AppleBloom  
>B) Big Mac<br>C) Granny Smith.  
>Yes it only has to be these three and no one else.<br>Now with the Question of The Chapter! (This comes in every chapter and it is a random question that doesn't have to make sense)  
>Q: Do you like spaghetti and meatballs?! <strong>Okay... jk. Jk. I would never do that to you. Most meat balls are made of beef and I'm one that can't eat beef. I'm not allergic but I just can't eat beef. Don't ask.<strong>  
>Real Question: What do you want Amy to call you guys? Cupcakes? Muffins? Balloon? Sprinkles? Amy Sprinkles? What about butterflies?! Too girly? Though so...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongThe results are in! Should I tell you the results? I should, shouldn't I?/strongbr /strongVoting Results are:/strongbr /strongBig Mac: 2/strongbr /strongAppleBloom: 1/strongbr /strongGranny Smith: 5/strongbr /strongSo obviously Granny Smith's going down! Okay, that sounded mean. Imma gonna kill her in this story anyway so.../strongbr /strong~~~/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Rainbow and Applejack bucked tree after tree, chatting while doing so.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Big Macintosh bucked another row of trees. While Applebloom kept trying to buck a tree or gain her cutie mark related to it, she kept failing, and decided to just help her big brither whatever she could. Granny Smith, being the weakess, just collected the baskets of apples from under the trees.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Rainbow and AJ bucked side by side, trying to pick up conversation.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Y'know AJ, the apple breakfast wasn't bad. If only you finished it with some mango pudding." Rainbow started, licking her lips at the thought of food.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Laike Big Mac said! We're all apples ahnd taht's fainal!" The stubborn Applejack declared. Rainbow giggled.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey how did you get that accent? That was a stupid question, you were born with it. Do you ever wonder why your brother's so quiet?" Rainbow chuckled.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Nope. Laike Twailight always say, there are no stupid questions. Just stupid answers!" Applejack laughed. "Ah nevar wonder 'bout mah brother's quietness. He's just shy! Everypony's different and ah respect that." The farm mare smiled, Rainbow nodding her head, approving the answer she was given.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As they chatted for some time, it started to drizzle lightly. Before they knew it, thunder roared and lightning flashed.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Get inside everypony! You too AJ!" Rainbow ordered.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But ah-" Applejack tried to protest, but was given a look from her friend that she knew so well. Applejack nodded in understanding, galloping after her family, helping Applebloom by biting the scruff of her neck and pulling her on her own back.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Rainbow flew up, beating her wings against the falling rain.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Cloudchaser! It wasn't suppose to rain for another six days! And that rain is just a long drizzle! The next thunderstorm was suppose to happen in a month!" RD lectured. Cloudchaser looked at her apologetically.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""The rain works pegasi got it wrong! When the electro lightning industrial saw the heavy rain, they added lightning and thunder with the soundwave system! Its no point now, get everypony inside!" Cloudshaser explained.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Roger that!" RD nodded, taking off. The spectrum maned mare flew through Ponyville, making sure everypony was safe inside. She realized the storm was too heavy for her to fly to her house in the sky, and the closest shelter was Sweet Apple Acres...br ~~~br /"Applejack! Open up!" Rainbow screamed, banging at the farmhouse door. Applejack opened the door and was shocked to find a cyan pegasus drenched in the rain. She coat had turned darker from the rain. The farm mare ushered her friend in, wrapping a towel around /"Th-thanks... AJ..." Rainbow managed a smile. Applejack led her into the guest room, and Rainbow managed another thanks, before collasping onto the /Neither realized that the faded green elderly mare that didn't manage to get in, and collasped outside in the apple orchard, and was even crushed by a falling tree...br /~~~br /strongSHOOOOOO SHADDD! The morning, realization of GS and the funeral will be estimated on the fifth chapter. Teh next chapter is a little... spark between the farm pony and the spectrum speedster. No spoilers! Bye! PS: Sorry if you think chapter was too short./strong/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong~~~/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Rainbow snuggled comfortably under the warm quilt. Never thought blankets would be so comfy. She would have always slept on a cloud. Her wings were tired from beating against the rain, her legs were tired from bucking apples and she started to drift into a slumber. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"BOOM! Thunder roared and a lightning shot through the acres, destroying half of the orchard. Rainbow Dash woke up immediately, frightened. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Dash, are ya alraight?!" Applejack exclaimed as she rushed into the room. Rainbow was shaking in fear, as the lightning was closest to her. Applejack placed her arm around Rainbow's waist comfortably.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""C'mon, we're goin' ta mah room." Applejack said. Rainbow blushed at the thought of sleeping with AJ. She wanted to protest, when more thunder roared. "Uh... Okay!" She exclaimed quickly. They walked toward Applejack's room.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Where am I suppose to sleep?" Rainbow asked, hoping she had an extra bed.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ah'm maighty sorry Rainbow, ah only have one bed. Ah hope you don't mind... sharin'" Applejack blushed. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Um... it's fine. Just one night alright." Rainbow smiled. She got in the bed with AJ.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thanks AJ." She replied, falling back to sleep. Applejack smiled falling asleep as their body heat gave them warmth.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~br strongQuestion of Da chapter!/strongbr /strongQ: /strongShould this story turn PG 13? Yknow... stuff...br /strongAlso, sorry for short chapter. I ran out of ideas in the middle of writing this./strong/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Applejack woke up early, and felt soft fur wrapping her. She opened her eyes and saw Rainbow's arms wrapped around her. She smiled to herself, but slowly got out of bed as to not wake her friend up./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The orange farm mare opened the farmhouse doors to see a wrecked farm. Barely quarter of the farm survived. The animals were safe in the barn though. Applejack sighed sadly as she walked through what used to be a land full of apple trees. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Suddenly, something green caught her attention. No, it was not tree leaves, it was paler, and lighter. It was...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Granny!" AJ called. The earth pony galloped towards the elderly, not having a care about the wood and sticks and branches she was stepping on. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"With her hind legs, Applejack bucked the tree that had crushed Granny Smith, before sitting next to the lifeless body. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Granny? Yer hear meh? Please don't do this granny! We need ya! Applebloom need ya, Mac needs ya, we all need you!" Appljack cried. Granny Smith's body was covered with blood, most likely from the impact of the falling tree. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Rainbow Dash woke to find the space next to her empty. She trotted downstairs to find nopony awake yet. Knowing AJ, she flew out to look for her.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Rainbow found Applejack, who was still crying. Between sniffs and sobs, AJ explained about Granny Smith. Rainbow immediatley blamed herself.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It was all my fault, AJ!" The cyan pegasus insisted. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Look, we wake Big Mac and we'll discuss this." Applejack nodded her head as they headed inside.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~br strongI really dont wanna go into detail of them fighting whos fault and stuff. The next chapter happens after the funeral. I just cant go into detail. It would make me cry./strongbr /strongQuestion Of The Chap:/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Q: WHY DID YOU KILL GRANNY?! WHY?!p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm so sorry Applejack... its all my fault. I should have never let Cloudchaser do my duty." Rainbow sighed. Applejack looked up, her eyes were still watery, and she couldn't accept the fact that she just went to her grandmother's funeral./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It ain't your fault, Rainbow. Everypony makes mistakes. It was granny's time anyway." Applejack comforted.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Suddenly, the other fiveem (yeah, Amy is officially alicorn (of course if canon its pegasus) and part of all stories.)em appeared./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sorry for your lost Applejack..." Fluttershy whispered.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Please don't get a depression. I read that somepony might get a depression when a family or relative die and they commit... suicide..." Amy admitted. Rainbow gasped, no way was Applejack commiting suicide! She had to make sure she was happy!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I can always cheer you up with a party when you need it. Anypony wants a Pinkie's Super Chocolate Vanilla Strawberry Im Gonna Cheer You Up Cupcake? em(This was a made up thing I made up in PinkieDash: Unexpected Romance.) em" Pinkie asked. Everypony shook their head no. "Oh well." Pinkie shrugged, taking a bite from the cupcake. /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I do hope you, Big Mac and poor Applebloom can cope. I know how sad it is to see your family die. I never got to meet my grandparents." Rarity sighed sadly.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Im sorry for your loss..." Twilight just stated. Her head hung low.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Rainbow placed her wing over Applejack comfortably. She smiled sadly at the farm mare, before everyone ~~~br /The next morning, Applejack woke up to the smell of pancakes and waffles. She opened her eyes to see Rainbow Dash carrying a tray of /"Good morning AJ! I brought you breakfast in bed! Tell me how you like my cooking." Rainbow exclaimed cheerfully. Applejack smiled and took the fork and /em"I know you keep blaming yourself and trying to make it up for me Rainbow, but ya don't need too..." /emApplejack thought. She sighed, but ate the breakfast nonetheless. br /"Thank ya kindly for the breakfast Rainbow. But ya don't need ta do this fer me. Ah know ya still blame yourself, but ah assure you ah'm faine!" Applejack insisted. br /em"No! I can't let you get depression and... and... kill yourself..." /emRainbow thought. em"Wait, why do I care so much? I mean, it was my fault that Granny Smith died, but even I wasn't like this when my parents... died..." /embr /"It's fine AJ. I still have that two months remember?" Rainbow reminded. She smiled to her friend, before they headed down stairs. br /Normally the family would have already started work, but Applebloom and Big Macintosh was in the dining room, mourning their loss. br /"Y'all eaten already?" Applejack asked as they headed down. They nodded their head, but couldn't bare to see their Grandmother not there. Rainbow felt bad /"I'm so sorry..." she said as tears lined her eyes again. The sight made the apple siblings want to cry as well. Tears rolled down their cheeks as they knew Granny Smith, founder of Ponyville, was never coming /~~~~br /strongSad./strongbr /strongQoC:/strongbr /strongDo you hate me now?/strongbr /strongD':/strong/p 


	7. Chapter 7

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong~ ~ ~ ~ ~/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Day's work was tough, especially because of the lost of Granny Smith, but the apple family, with help from Rainbow Dash, managed well. Well enough anyway. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Rainbow continued helping the family for the two months, as the apple family tried to forget about the past and move on. It was tough, but Applejack's friends, and Rainbow, who stayed in the farm for the two months, came everyday to comfort her and her family. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Rainbow during this time actually had gotten attached to Applejack. She would try to make her happy, fearing she had depression. After two weeks though, Rainbow knew she was fine, but still cooked her breakfast in bed. They would chat while they buck apple trees and Rainbow wouldn't admit it to anypony, but she had fallen for the orange earth pony. Fallen what? Fallen... in love.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~~~br strongJust a really short one. Don't worry, imma working on the next one./strong/p 


	8. Chapter 8

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongI know I missed the question of the chapter last chap, but I purposely did that. Nevermind, read on./strongbr /strong~~~~~/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The apple family woke up to find that Rainbow had left back to her cloud home for weather patrol. The two months seemed to have whizzed by so fast. Rainbow Dash couldn't bear to leave Applejack, but told herself she would visit the apple farm anytime. Applejack was also saddened to see Rainbow leave, but shrugged over it continued on her daily chores.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Days passed, weeks passed. Big Macintosh was worried. Very worried. Applejack would trudge her way to the dining at noon, having not being able to sleep at night. She hardly did her chores, which Big Mac would have said she was being lazy, but whenever he looked at her worn out face and her sleepy gaze he would shrugged it off, doing double the work.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Applejack on the other hoof wasnt being lazy at all. But since Granny left, Rainbow would comfort her, bring her breakfast in bed, tuck her to sleep (like granny used to do). With both granny gone and Rainbow back in the air, Applejack felt... lonely. She knew she had all her friends, Big Mac and Applebloom, but it just didn't felt right without Rainbow Dash anymore. She sighed as she carried the buckets of apples into the barn.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Rainbow Dash was clearing the sky again. She sped throught the air bursting the white fluffy clouds. Sighing, she sat on the cloud she left for her to rest on. The cloud somehow was hovering over Sweet Apple Acres. Smiling, she flew down to Applejack.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hiya AJ! What's up? My shift ended early, need some help?" Rainbow had learnt the drill from the two months of working effortlessly here. She picked up a bucket and carried it to the barn, helping AJ's load. Applejack smiled gratefully, but said nothing. Worried, Rainbow leaned closer and saw the dark circles under her eyes.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Applejack." Rainbow started, using her name instead of the initials to prove she was serious. "You've hardly been sleeping, what were you doing all night?" The spectrum maned mare knew her friend wouldn't lie. They headed into the farmhouse, and sat at the dining table.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ah'm sorreh Rainbow. Ah just couldn't sleep evar since ya left. Ah really enjoyed you makin' breakfast for me, and then tucking me into bed laike Granny. Ever since you two left ah guess ah've been in depression. Ah hardly work around the farm, and Applebloom and Big Macintosh have to do all the work. Ah just... miss you and Granny... ah stay up all night hoping it was all a dream or waiting for you to come in and say goodnight. Its so... lonely... " Applejack admitted. Rainbow smiled, this couldn't be any better time.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Applejack, over the pass two months living with you, I have something I want to say." Rainbow started. "I have grown fond of you over those two months. I have fallen for you, AJ. I l-love you, would you be my marefriend?" Rainbow stuttered. She'd never thought she'd ended up asking her best athletic friend to be her lover, but she had true feelings for Applejack.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Applejack looked at Rainbow who had hope in her eyes. The orange farm mare seemed to be forming the words in her head and making a desicion. Rainbow slowly concluded that Applejack had no such feelings for her, and started to turn away, when Applejack pressed her lips against Rainbow. RD's eyes widened in shock but returned the kiss.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ah love you too, Dash."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~br strongWow. Long chap. /strongbr /strongQuestion of the Chapter:/strongbr /strongQ: /strongemI have nothing. Sorry. /emI know! YOU can ask me questions in the comments and i'll answer them next chapter! Just dont ask stuff like what is my age and my phone number. You can ask about me, my familyback ground, MLP, friends, fanfiction... even my email!/p 


	9. Chapter 9

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongHey Im back here again! Ive been talking to Patrat7777 (on kik mines AmyYuXuan, SHOCKER!) alot nowadays and we've become amazing friends! Friendship is magic, even if we are half across the world apart. /strongbr /strong~~~/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Rainbow thought she was in a dream. Her eyes widened as she realized it was reality, and Applejack just replied that she loved her back. The two athletes leaned in closer and kissed on the lips passionately.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ah love you Rainbow Dash." Applejack smiled.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The next day, the new couple headed to the park with Winona and Tank for their weekly Pet Play Date with the other girls. They trotted up to see the rest already there.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Go on and have fun Winonah ya hear?" Applejack chuckled, unleashing her dog to let her roam around the park. Rainbow lightly tapped Tank's shell which had his propeller contraption on, before letting him fly off. The rest also petted their pets, before they scampered off. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Fluttershy and Amy sat on the picnic mat. The mane six and Amy were having a picnic today than their usual lunch. Amy rested her head on Fluttershy's shoulder, wrapping Fluttershy with her wing and pulling her closer. Applejack watched from a distance. She wanted to do that with Rainbow. She looked over to the speedster who was playing throw bone with Winona and Jessica. Rarity and Twilight used magic to set up all the food, before joining Pinkie Pie as they layed on the grass to watch clouds (after convincing Rarity that the grass is green and clean).p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Applejack stared at Rainbow as she sped around, doing stunts as she played with the dogs. Her every curve was perfect. Her mane was perfect, her eyes were perfect. AJ felt like she had chosen the right mare, but what would her family think? What would her friends think? What would Ponyville think?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~br strongI know its another short one sooosorrry/strong/p 


	10. Chapter 10

"Did you see Jess?! She did a double flip and beated Winona to the finish!" Rainbow grinned.  
>"Yay! A Jessica did double flip party!" Pinkie cheered.<br>"I read that it was almost impossible for a pony to do a double flip, but a dog? Read of it, but never thought it'd happen." Twilight shook her head playfully.  
>"Oh Any dear, I would love to try and make Jess and everypony's pets some clothing. Imagine how adorable they would look!" Rarity exclaimed.<br>"I'm sure they'll love it. " Amy nodded in agreement.  
>"Oh try to even get Angel to the boutique! The last time I went to a pet parade, they thought Angel was a female, and dressed him up in a frilly pink dress." Fluttershy giggled. The group laughed, only to realize Applejack hadn't said anything since she came.<br>"Applejack~! Applejack?" Pinkie asked frantically, waving her hoof infront if AJ.  
>"Huh? Sumthing wrong?" She asked, confused.<br>"You weren't answering us." Amy stated.  
>"Oh um, sorreh. Anywho, Rainbow Dash an ah have sumthin' to tell ya girls." AJ said excitedly. Rainbow smirked and flew next to AJ.<br>"We are~"  
>"A COUPLE?!" Pinkie Pie chimed in.<br>"Pinkie darling, how can you conclude that?" Rarity asked.  
>"Well its true." Rainbow finally said.<br>"It... is?" Rarity exclaimed, shocked.  
>"Eeyup. We're together." Applejack smiled.<br>They rest said their congratulations, happy for the new couple


	11. Chapter 11

The next week Twilight had gotten six tickets to the gala, which was happening in a week. The mane seven were to head for Canterlot early to help prepare. Amy got her own ticket (which she can bring a guest), and brought her friend, a famous actress from Manehatten, Tayla Starlight.  
><strong>Tayla, is it a shock? Well, you were the first to know me on Wattpad when I just started, plus a huge inspiration for this book, so why not? Don't worry Spidy, your coming. (Girls, can I have TwiWhick and TayRity in this?) taylathepegasusSpiderwhick<strong>  
>Tayla was a great friend of Amy's, could say they (almost) grew up together. She was excited to join and had finally manage to convince her directer for a weeks' break.<br>The carriage sent by Celestia came the next day. All seven mares entered, but Tayla have not arrived. Worried, Amy got of and told the carriage to leave first. Fluttershy and Rarity insisted on joining Amy, leaving Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow in the carriage taking off. With less ponies in the carriage, Twilight groaned as Rainbow and Applejack started making out.

"Get a room you two!" Twilight scream in an outburst. The last two hours was hearing moaning and kissing beside her. The friendshio princess sighed with releive as the carriage landed in front of the Canterlot Castle. Before the three could get out, paparazzi ponies swarmed them with questions and camera flashes.  
>"Where are Princess Amy and the rest?"<br>"Will you be joining the gala this year?"  
>"Is it true the famous Tayla Starlight is joining you?!"<br>Twilight sighed heavily. Slowly flapping her wings for higher ground. Pegasi ponies flew up to her level to continue bombarding her with questions.  
>"Amy and the rest are coming soon, yes we will be joining the gala and yes Tayla Starlight is joining us as Princess Amy's guess. Now if you shall excuse me and my friends, we have an important meeting with Princess Celestia." Twilight said orderly. The ponies, satisfied, left the princess alone.<br>Suddenly, Rainbow flew up as she saw a pony of pink, yellow, a darker yellow and white appear. Fluttershy, Amy and Tayla Starlight flew, while Rarity floated with a magical cloud.  
>Tayla was a dark yellow pegasus with teal eyes and a brown mane and tail (with orange streaks) tied in a ponytail.<br>(Oh, if your wondering where is Pinkie, she actually left super duper early to start planning the part- eh... gala.)  
>"Hello! I'm Tayla." Tayla said with a cheerful voice. Twilight ushered them in before more ponies could start snapping photos and asking questions.<br>"Welcome to Canterlot Castle Tayla Starlight." Twilight smiled.  
>"Great to be here your high-"Tayla replied only to be nudged by Amy.<br>"Uh, Twilight." Twilight giggled. Amy must have explained alot of things along the way. The seven headed inside to be greeted with confetti in their faces.  
>"Your finally here! Ou! Look its Tayla Starlight! I'm a huge huge huge huge fan! Say Rarity, what colour fits more? Pink, or blue? Oh Rainbow Dash you must must must try try try the super duper amazing bouncy castle I bought!" Pinkie exclaimed.<br>"That's Pinkie Pie for ya." Any smirked, looking at Tayla.  
>"Wait, you bough a bouncy castle?! Pinkie, this is a Gala! Not a six year old's birthday party!" Applejack said.<br>"What are you, Queen Crysalis? She said the same thing on Cadence's wedding!" Pinkie said, looking up and down Applejack suspiciously.  
>"Uh... course not Pinkie! Why would I be Chrysalis!" Applejack quickly said, as a green glare ran through her eyes.<p>

**I'm going to stop it here. No, Applejack's NOT Chrysalis, but you might know who is it already. Spiderwhick, do you mind TwiWhick? Please tell me, or I won't have that ship. Btw, Tayla, hope I described your OC right.**


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry there has been no 'Question of the Chapter', its coming out this chapter. I also want to make this a hearth's warming eve special, but its the gala in this story. "The eight mares trotted (uh... Pinkie bounced, Rainbow flew, Twilight walked, Fluttershy walked) to the ball room, where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were waiting.

"Welcome! All of you. And this is Tayla I presume?" Celestia asked. Tayla Starlight nodded and bowed.

"Rise, thy friend. A friend of Twilight and Amy's is a friend of ours." Luna smiled. Tayla nodded and stood up.

"Where's Cadence and Shining Armor?" Twilight asked.

"Oh they have quite a few more duties before they can come. We need as much help as we can. Pinkie's already made a list of duty's your up for." Celestia said, looking over to Pinkie.

"Oh, yes! Rainbow, your in charge of your sonic rainboom. Princess Celestia wants it right after her greeting! Applejack, your in charge of catering, Rarity, your in charge of Princess Celestia and Luna and Cadence, Amy and Twilight's dresses and mine, AJ's Dashie's, yours and Fluttershy's! Mine needs extra sprinkles! So we have Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow done... Twilight you greet the guests with Celestia, Fluttershy and Amy will settle the animals, so they don't disturb the gala when it happens. Oh and Rainbow can join Applejack after she practiced." Pinkie said in super speed. And i'm in charge of entertainment!" Every pony stared at her for a moment. "Thank you Pinkie Pie, we have to settle the invitations, please do your best to make this gala the most-" Celestia was cut of.

"Awesome?!" Rainbow asked.

"The most awesome." Princess Celestia confirmed, before walking out of the room with Luna.

"Alright, i'm going to the field to practice. Tayla, wanna see some moves?" Rainbow asked. Tayla smirked, opening her wings. "Your on!" The two flew out. The rest headed of to their own destined places.

Applejack galloped off, pulling Twilight with her. "AJ! What's with the pulling?" She asked. Applejack ignored her, pulling her over to a corner where the others couldn't see.

"Don't scream." AJ warned. _Funny, she's talking normally, as in not in her accent._ Twilight thought, but shrugged it off.

She stared intensely as Applejack enveloped herself in green magic, and when it cleared, Twilight was faced to face to...

"Chrysalis?!" Twilight exclaimed, alerting everypony as they galloped to where Twilight and so called Chrysalis.

"What have you done with my girlfriend?!" Rainbow exclaimed, getting ready to buck.

"Where's Applejack!?" Rarity ask threateningly.

The changling sighed, and spoke in that bug like manner.

"First of, I'm Spiderwhick, not Chrysalis. Although she is my mom. Second, Applejack, that orange pony is fine."

"Wait, I'VE BEEN WITH MAKING OUT WITH A CHANGELING?!" Rainbow exclaimed. (thank you Spiderwhick for this idea)

"No,no! I followed you here, but did the swap when Princess Twilight was busy chasing ponyrazzi away! I DID NOT make out with a pony." Spiderwhick exclaimed.

"So why are you here huh? To take over Equestria again? You think that'd happen?" Rainbow ask sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"No, well yes but no. My mother, Queen Chrysalis as you know, has been building up her army. Its been over three years since her defeat and she has been building up her army with the magic mirror pool the pink pony found. Born as a royal changeling, mom made me heir to the throne, before she would retire, she wants to risk taking over Equestria again, also taking away your friends. The orange pony is fine, but she has been taken away by another changeling who brought her back to Chrysalis as I changed into her. But that's not the point, i'm telling you this because I'm on your side, but my mother doesn't know this. I will be fighting for you, but I can't stop the attack, they plan to attack during the gala, and mother expects me to fill in the orange mare until then." Spiderwhick explained. Twilight and the rest listened to every word, understanding the threat.

"WAIT! IF APPLEJACK WONT BE HERE TO MAKE FOOD, WHO WILL?! MUST MAKE CUPCAKES!" Pinkie yelled.

"Cupcake Confetti!" She yelled, throwing confetti into the air. They somehow managed to land perfectly on the table, changing into a stack of cupcakes. Everypony stared in awe.

"How can she-" Spiderwhick was cut of by Amy, "Don't. Ask." She warned.

"So what do we do now?! Let Applejack be devoured by a pack of changelings?!" Rainbow asked. "I dont even know if we should trust her yet!" She hissed, pointing at Spiderwhick with her hoof accusingly.

"The gala will be off-" Celestia started, only for Twilight to cut in. "But how will we inform everypony? We can't just cancel this year's gala!"

"For now." Celestia finished, making Twilight blushed in embarrestment of her quick conclusion. "We will contact the countries, that it will be off for a few months. The queen won't know this, nor does she know about Amy, who now also has alicorn magic like Twilight. Spiderwhick, you will not mention any of this to Chrysalis. Rainbow Dash, you'll have to arrange storm clouds for next week. Weaken them with lightning bolts will be our first battle strategy. Stop the preperations, we must discuss this."

"And find Applejack..." Rainbow muttered.

Have you been waiting for ever? Sorry if you have.

Question of The Chapter:

(Mainly for Spiderwhick)

Was Spiderwhick TOO OOC? Hope not.


	13. Chapter 13

**Spiderwhick wants me to update! Okay, now da chapter. MEOW!**

"Remember Rainbow Dash, the changeling army has multiplied. You need more than a hundred storm clouds to try and even weaken them." Celestia explained.  
>Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie and Fluttershy sat in a semi circle, Amy, Twilight, Celestia, Luna sat across them in another semi circle. Cadence and Shining who had recently came and been quickly briefed on the sibject sat side by side with the circle and Spiderwhick next to Twilight. (Muahahahah)<br>Rainbow saluted at her instructions.  
>"Fluttershy, Amy, you will bring all the animals into the Everfree forest for protection. Discord (he lives there btw) will be there to make a barrier around them. Than try to get the ponies into the Everfree as well. We'll protect most ponies then. Discord will be helping in the battle." Celestia said sternly.<br>"Yes... your highness." Fluttershy whimpered.  
>"Aw c'mon Flutters. Don't need to be so formal with Celestia! She said so herself!" Pinkie giggled, loosing tension. Celestia nodded slightly in agreement.<br>"Plus... you might be a Princess yourself soon enough! When's the wedding?" Pinkie teased. Fluttershy' flustered face blushed red. Amy's was no better.  
>"Uhm... you got it, Tia. Anyway... what's next?" Amy said, trying to change the topic. Everypony turned back to Celestia back to their serious battle planning.<br>"Rarity, you and Luna (why not?) will prepare the battle venues and armor."  
>"Pinkie Pie, you will seal off the magic mirror pond so that the changelings cant clone themselves anymore. And by seal off you will completely make sure there is no more water in that pond."<br>"I CAN POUR FLOUR IN AND MAKE IT INTO BATTER FOR MORE CUPCAKES!" Pinkie squealed.  
>"Spiderwhick, morph back to Applejack. We shall pretend we are still preparing for the gala while I contact Appleloosa, Saddle Arabia, Manehatten and more." Spiderwhick nodded, envoloping in green before revealing as Applejack.<br>"Tayla, you will have to practice strategy with Rarity and Luna." Tayla nodded, heading towards Rarity and Luna. (Yes they were grouping themselves)  
>"Cadence, Shining Armor, im afraid your love spell wont be strong enough now. Bring Crystal (my OC, Crystal Shield. Their daughter) in and you three will plan battle with Luna, Rarity and Tayla. The rest you will finish your tasks before we join in the battle arena will those six." Everypony saluted at their order. Twilight stepped up, "What do I do, Princess?"<br>"Twilight, i'm trusting you to do the most important task: Bring back Applejack."

**Dun dun dun! Was that too short? I HOPE NOT! Anywho, Just to remind you, and myself cuz I have bad memory:**  
><strong>Rarity, Luna, Cadence, Shining, Crystal, Tayla: Battle strategies (like placings, venues, weapons, spells) and Armor (most likely Shining.)<strong>  
><strong>Amy &amp; Fluttershy (with Discord): protect the citizens of Equestria (most likely Ponyville and Canterlot first) and animals in the Everfree.<strong>  
><strong>Rainbow: Prepare thunder clouds.<strong>  
><strong>Pinkie: seal of Mirror Pond<strong>  
><strong>Spiderwhick: Pretend still prepping gala.<strong>  
><strong>Twilight: Find and bring back AJ<strong>  
><strong>I think that's it. Anywho, byes!<strong>  
><strong>Wait! QoC!<strong>  
>Actually, I dont have anything, so I will tell you guys something.<p>

I work my stories mainly on WattPad under the same username. So people like Patrat7777, Spiderwhick and taylathepegaus are Wattpad users, so yeah. I just copy and paste XD


	14. Chapter 14

**We need some TwiWhick in here. **  
><strong>OHMIGOSH SO INSPIRED RITE NOW. 657 READS, 42 VOTES AND 66 COMMENTS?! THATS AMAZEEEEEE LIKE DARN! I KNOW ITS NOT EVEN QUARTER OF TAYLA'S OR SPIDY'S, BUT YOUR TALKING TO ME, WHO HAS 34 FOLLOWERS. THAN SEE SPIDY, WHO HAS LIKE A BIZILLION (JUST 400++ BUT THATS SO MUCH DOE) FOLLOWERS! LUV LUV LUV YOU MY MIMIS (Cant beleive I called you guys that -.-)<strong>**Also, this is just going through what they were doing. This book is still AppleDash XD (This is from Wattpad so yeah)**  
><strong>OCs Used (there are just for this chapter): Lily Blossom (patrat7777), Lightning Wing ( AmandaYueYue)<strong>

Tayla and Rarity watched cautiously as Luna flew, avoiding hits from laser beams, shooting spells at the same time. They had conjured a manupilation projection thingy (yeah... forgive me at my lack of knowledge in battle skills. I wasnt born during World War II).  
>Rarity watched at the spells, how to aim, where to shoot, which spell to use, how much power to use in that spell.<br>Tayla watched the flight, the speed, the wing pattern, the movement.  
>Luna finished her go, flying back to the two.<br>"Now its your turn."  
>Tayla replayed all the movements in her head, following what Luna had told, moving swiftly through the projectiled changelings. Rarity moved around quickly as well, avoiding the changelings that crashed to the ground. She shot spell after spell, remembering everything Princess Luna had said.<br>"Not bad..." Luna commented as they finished the route.  
>"For beginners." She smirked," now its your turn my neice." Luna said, looking over to Cadence.<p>

"We've got Ponyville done, now for Canterlot." Amy sighed as she rubbed her hooves. Fluttershy, Amy and Discord had been at it for hours. It was also very cramp to be trying to fit every pony there. They knew they couldn't bring _everypony _into the everfree forest, and Discord was trying to seperate the ponies from Ponyville and Canterlot (the ones they have already brought)  
>"Its fine, we'll leave them with eachother to loose the tension. Try to entertain them with refreshments." Amy explained, as Fluttershy ushered more creatures in with Lily.<br>"There, now that we have everypony's pets, we've got to get the cow herd and the animals from the adoption centre and the zoo." Fluttershy said, Lily nodded, heading towards the adoption centre.  
>(I know Discord can I just click his fingers, but THAN IT WONT BE FUN!)<p>

Lightning spirraled quickly around a fluffy white cloud, and by the time she finished, it had turned into a dark cloud with lightning zapping from it.  
>"Thanks alot Wing." Rainbow smirked, as she helped the other pegasi.<br>Rainbow Dash had requested help from the Weather Patrol team, which gladly accepted. While her friend Lightning Wing had the special talent to turn clouds into lightning clouds, the rest of the pegasi must carefully place electronic balls into the clouds. Rainbow helped with the other pegasi, but things sped up alot quicker with Lightning Wing on the team.

(Gonna skip Pinkie Pie... You don't want to know why.)

Spiderwhick continued cleaning up the ballroom. (Poor Spidy...) She could have used magic, but she was 'pretending to be AJ'. Chrysalis has spies everywhere, so she would have to make sure she acts like she's still with their original plan. She sighed, folding the table cloths and placeing them nicely on the desk.  
><strong>OH CMON! THATS TOO OUT OF CHARACTER AMY! EVEN YOU KNOW THAT!<strong>

Twilight stood outside the changeling hive, about two kilometers away from it. She sighed, _if only Amy was here... _Well Changelings could morph into ponies, Amy could morph into animals and still use her magic (the golden retriever in Pets Love as reference). She sighed, casting an invisibility shield.  
>"Test one." She muttered to herself.<p>

**Hiya! Bye. Be sure to Vote! Because it makes my day to know you like the chapter! Comment! Because it lemmes know what you liked and disliked about this chapter! And Follow! Because I love all my Mimis! Which is the new 'what I call my followers'. Spidy calls hers Cobwebs. Cool~~~ but I cant think of awesome stuff like her. Anywho, gonna stop rambling. Hope ya enjoyed!**  
><strong>Love love love <strong>  
><strong>Amy<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thanks Wing! Two thousand should be enough." Rainbow smirked, "I hope." She gulped. Rounding up the huge pile of zapping lightning clouds, Rainbow high hoofed Lightning, before speeding off./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm coming with you." Rainbow insisted. Twilight sighed, it was no point argueing with Dash. Her horn glowed, envoloping RD in lavender aura, before they stepped into the changeling hive. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(Hey guys, my Changeling OC, Milkyway will appear. But only as a normal changeling.)p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A chengeling sniffed the air, trying to pick up a weird but familiar scent.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Psst... There are Ponies in our territory. Go inform her majesty, Milky" a changeling whispered. 'Milky' nodded, buzzing over to the throne room.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Mother! Ponies have entered out territory!" Milky informed.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ponies?" Chrysalis hissed. She despised ponies. Her crooked horn glowed, and she could smell the scent of ponies. They were awfully familiar.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Twilight Sparkle?!" Chrysalis hissed loudly. The queen stood up, her eyes scanning the area. She slowly walked through the hall, her eyes shifting left and right of any sign of the element of magic.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Twilight gasped quietly as she heard her name called out.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Chrysalis... She must have found out! Split up Dash, find Applejack and try to wake her, or just escape!" Twilighht ordered softly, before galloping off. Yes she had remember to make their sheilds sound proof.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~br emRainbow's Point Of View~~/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I flew through working changelings, hoping to spot AJ. Out of the blue, I stopped. There was Chrysalis!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That Rainbow pegasus' scent is close." Chrysalis stated. I gasped. I quickly opened my wings and flew away. After flying for a few seconds, I realised I have escaped pass Chrysalis. I took in my surroundings. Where in the changeling hive am I in? Looking around, I saw few changelings around. Two stood right outside where I have flown pass them without them realizing. Another two was standing in front of an iron door. I flapped my wings and hovered, reading the sign.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Dungeons". Applejack must be in there! I have to get Twilight! But who knows how big the changeling hive is...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~br strongYay! AJ's gonna be found!/strong/p 


	16. Chapter 16

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongWho's excited about Applejack's return? Raise yo hoof! /) Woop! Me!/strongbr /strong~~~/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Twilight Sparkle is near!" Chrysalis exclaimed. I gasped, quickly running out of the room. "Twilight? Twilight? Twilight!" Rainbow's raspy voice called. "Over here!" I said. Rainbow flew over to me. "I think I know where's AJ!" She exclaimed. I followed her into the room marked 'dungeons'. "Woah..." I gasped. Cautiously, I placed my ear against the metal, hoping to hear some sign of Applejack.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Applejack might be in there, but how do we get in?" I asked.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Use your magic, egghead!" Rainbow chided.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I can't, the changelings will hear the door unlock creak open, and come and investigate. Because they can feel emotions and ponies, they'll sense us immediately, then we can't escape." I explained, rolling my eyes as the term 'egghead'.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Then just teleport." Rainbow said, looking like she's boss, again.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I sighed, I don't know if they'll see the flash, but its worth a try.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Zap!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Applejack!" Rainbow exclaimed, flying over to the earth pony.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Rainbow! The shield broke when I casted the teleportation spell!" I cried out. I quickly made the room soundproof, hoping the changelings outside didn't hear. They were slacking of the job, sleeping to our advantage.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Applejack!" I repeated, galloping over to a shaken Applejack, who had bags under her eyes and was curled up in a ball in the corner of the room.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""R-r-rai-rainbow?" She asked, her voice cracked. Rainbow nodded, pulling her into a hug.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~br strongRainbow Dash~/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tears flowwed freely seeing my Applejack with me. I pulled her in for a hug, kissing her passionately. She was dirty, and dirt and dust covered her, but that didn't stop me.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Applejack, I missed you." I whispered, pulling her closer to me. I know, mushy romantic stuff, but still! AJ looked up at me.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ah missed ya too, Rainbow." She said. I missed her voice, her smile, I missed her. Twilight suddenly walked over.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I hate to burst your bubble but-"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Their near here! Hurry!" Milky's voice was heard acompanied by Chrysalis.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Twilight gasped, teleporting us out.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sadly, Twilight and I were beat from serching through the dark hive. She could only teleport us right outside the hive, where changelings were still sure to see us. I picked AJ up and placed her on my back, flying ahead. Twilight was catching up behind.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Grab my tail!" I called. Twilight reluctantly bit my tail, and it hurts like hell. I restrained the tears and beat my wings against the wind. We were almost at Canterlot...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank ya kindly, Rainbow." Applejack smiled, resting her head on the pillow.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We had finally made it to Canterlot. Dr. Critter had helped Applejack heal from her starvation and weakness, but she needed rest. Loads of it.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Nah, its nothing. Anything for you, babé" I replied, nuzzling her. We have also told her about the upcoming changeling battle and battle plans. She also went violent on Spiderwhick at first,but all was cleared.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~br strongNopony~/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Spiderwhick sighed.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Shit, when would those two get back?" She asked herself.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Spiderwhick!" Twilight exclaimed, running up to her.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""AJ's been found, no worries, i'm gonna help you clean up the rest of the ballroom, Rainbow's nursing AJ." She explained. Spiderwhick nodded, but was staring into the lavender eyes.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Snapping out of it, she realized Twilight had already started work, levitating chairs and tables, piling them in a stack. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Dang, she's hawt." The changeling muttered to herself.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What was that?" Twilight asked, looking over.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Um... nothing!" Spidy quickly said, a blush forming on her cheeks.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""First of, change back, AJ's back now. Second, tell me." Stuborn Twilight insisted. Spiderwhick morphed back to her changeling form, making her blush more noticible.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I told you... its nothing" she insisted again. Twilight leaned towards her.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tell me." br emDarn, she's cute./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Fine... I-like-you" Spiderwhick replied, Pinkie Pie speed.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Expecting a lecture, Spidy close her eyes, only to open them in shock a second later, to find Twilight's muzzle on hers.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Aw... Could you really not tell that I found you cute from the first day you showed yourself? Only I was worried for AJ and snapped at you. C'mon, let's finish up the ballroom."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Spiderwhick stood lovestruck, still dazed from the emDid Twilight just call me cute?/embr /em~~~/embr /strongAlright, finally finish this chapter, hope I didn't delay it too long. This chapter is mostly for /strongstronga href="user/Spiderwhick"Spiderwhick/a/strong strongjust because. Anyways, hope you liked it. Yeah, theres TwiWhick coming along nicely./strong/p 


	17. Update

Hey guys! Just changed the title and cover. I have to say this is one of my favourites. Anywho, hope you emjoyed the last chapter, and Spiderwhick's fangirling about Twilight calling her cute. I known I should've marked her immature. ((Only MLF:SIM team will know this)) LOLZ, BYE MY MIMIS!  
>~Evil Amy<br>(Muahahhahhaha)

~Amy  
>(I can't be evil, because everyone's evil. It's only where and when it shows. ~Amy.2015~)<p>

Oh and guys, if you do realize, I update a load, stop updating for about two months, than publish about twenty chapters. That's because I copy and paste from Wattpad, which I work on there alot. So if you want quick updates, go there,


End file.
